jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Snuffy's Rainbow/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to an overview of Tarrytown Airport. It is very cloudy, and dark clouds are rolling in.) Narrator: It was a dark, cloudy day over Tarrytown. So cloudy in fact, that it felt like it was going to rain at any moment. (Ground level, framing the main hangar; Snuffy, from inside, slinks forward.) Narrator: Poor Snuffy was feeling very sad. He was supposed to draw a big sky picture that day— (The rain starts.) —but because of the clouds, he couldn't. (Savannah enters.) Soon, Snuffy could hear the pitter-patter of rain on his roof. Savannah: Oh, honey, why the long face? Snuffy: Oh, it's the rain, Savannah. There's nothing good about rain. (Cut to just behind them, the lights are out. Savannah voices a reassured chuckle.) Savannah: But that's not true, Snuffy. Why, the rain makes all the pretty flowers grow... Snuffy: (turning around) Yeah, but— Savannah: (follows him) And it feeds our rivers with more water. Snuffy: Okay, but— Savannah: And it makes the air smell so fresh and wonderful. Snuffy: (dryly) Okay, okay, you're right. It does do a lot of neat things. Savannah: Why, yes it does. And it also brings surprises. Snuffy: Surprises? What kind of surprises? Savannah: Well...maybe you'll see one later. Besides, if I told ya, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it? Well darlin', I have to go see Brenda. Ta-ta! (She taxis out of the hangar.) Snuffy: Hmm...surprises, huh? (Confetti wipe to outside the hangar; the rain stopped, and the sun is out.) Narrator: Well, the first surprise was that the rain didn't last too long. (Snuffy comes out on the following.) Soon, Snuffy went outside to see if there was a chance he could still draw his sky picture. (Close-up of him, he raises his head to the sky.) But then, he looked up into the sky, and that's when he saw it. (Snuffy gasps; cut to his perspective. A rainbow is arching its way over the hills in the distance.) Narrator: Snuffy had never seen anything like it before. Big Jake: (from o.s.) Hey there, little guy. (Back to the hangar; Big Jake approaches the astounded skywriter.) Big Jake: Uh, what are you staring at? Snuffy: Look Big Jake, up there! (His perspective of the rainbow; he continues o.s.) What's that pretty ribbon in the sky? Big Jake: (from o.s., chuckling) Well, Snuffy, that's called a rainbow. They usually come out after it rains. (Cut back to them.) Snuffy: So this is the surprise Savannah was talking about! Wowwee!! I have to go see it up close! (Off he goes.) Big Jake: Uh, but Snuffy, I-I don't think you'll be able to—uh—Snuffy?! Narrator: Before Big Jake could say anything more... (Cut to the rainbow on the end of this, Snuffy takes off and soars in its direction.) Narrator: Snuffy had taken off to chase the rainbow. (Cut to a head-on stretch of sky; Snuffy swoops into view from the right and comes forward.) Narrator: And what a chase it was. Snuffy would try to get closer to the rainbow... (The moment Snuffy reaches the center of the screen and turns his head to the side, the view cuts to his perspective of the rainbow arching its way over the sun. Two clouds roll in front of the sun, blocking it from site, the rainbow fading out in turn.) Narrator: ...But the rainbow kept disappearing. Snuffy: (from o.s.) Hey! (Cut to him.) Where did you go? (Snuffy's perspective: the clouds roll away, revealing the sun as the rainbow reappears.) Narrator: Then, without warning, it would come back someplace new. (Back to Snuffy.) Snuffy: Oh, there you are. (He rises up; cut back to his perspective. The clouds block the sun again, the rainbow disappearing in turn.) Narrator: And this kept happening over and over. (Dissolve to a head-on, bottom view of the sky on the end of this; Snuffy lowers into view.) Snuffy: ''(scoffs)'' Oh, where'd you go, now?! (On the start of the next line, cut to his perspective; the clouds roll away, revealing the sun and rainbow.) Narrator: Snuffy was getting very frustrated. (Back to Snuffy on the start of the next line.) Snuffy: Gosh, I wish you'd stay put, rainbow! (Jay Jay swoops over to him.) Jay Jay: Hey there, Snuffers! Where are you goin' in such a big hurry? Snuffy: (stifled grunt) I-I'm chasing the rainbow. Jay Jay: You are? That sounds like fun. Snuffy: Not really, it's hard to catch! I think it's running away from me. (Cutting his eyes away, the view cuts to his perspective of the rainbow. For the third time, the clouds block the sun, the rainbow fading out from sight at the same time.) Snuffy: (from o.s.) See? I-it's gone again! Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Hmm. Well, that's too bad. (Cut back to the two.) Snuffy: (sighs) I sure wish I knew a way to get the rainbow to come to me. (The jet plane cocks his head off to one side to think for a moment.) Jay Jay: Hmm. So, you wanna make the rainbow come to you, huh? (looks back at Snuffy) Hey! I know what you can try! Snuffy: What? Jay Jay: Well, since rainbows like color, maybe if we sang a song about colors, then the rainbow might come back and be your pal. Snuffy: Wow! Neat idea, Jay Jay, let's do it! Soothing acoustic guitar/synth/flute melody with minimal percussion, slow 4 (D major) Harp enters on third bar Words in capital letters are shouted rather than sung Jay Jay: Let me see. What kind should it be? Snuffy: A song full of fun, With colors by the ton. How would we begin it? And what colors would be in it? Jay Jay: Just open up your mouth, And...let the song come out. C major (One by one, the jet plane and skywriter swoop out of frame; wipe to a head-on view of the sky as they fly into view from the right and proceed forward slowly.) Harp out, bass in; lighter tone Short chime notes to the cadence of every other line (As they sing, the sky changes colors behind them depending on which is mentioned; partially on Jay Jay's lines, completely on Snuffy's.) Jay Jay: Color me RED Snuffy: Color me red Jay Jay: Color me BLUE Snuffy: Color me blue Choir vocals seek in on Snuffy's next line (The sky returns to its normal hue, and a pastel-colored rainbow radiates outward from behind the two planes.) Jay Jay: Color me a rainbow Snuffy: Color me rainbow JUST LIKE YOU Jay Jay: Now, you're singin', Snuff! Clarinet/strings in; choir vocals stop Jay Jay: We'll find a rainbow friend Snuffy: We'll find a rainbow friend Jay Jay: We won't chase him away Snuffy: We won't chase him away Jay Jay: And maybe he'll come home Snuffy: And maybe he'll come home Jay Jay: And hang around all day Snuffy: (chuckles) Neat-o! (The rainbow disappears; the sky changes colors as they're named off, as in the first verse.) Jay Jay: Color me PINK Snuffy: Color me pink Jay Jay: And purple AND GREEN Snuffy: And purple and green (Normal hue resumes; the pastel rainbow from earlier reappears.) Jay Jay: Every color you can think of Snuffy: Every color you can think of, AND EVEN IN BETWEEN Jay Jay: (giggles) Yeah, even in between. All other instruments in, intensity builds (Now they fly in various directions, the rainbow following their every action.) Jay Jay, Snuffy: We'll find a rainbow friend We won't chase him away And maybe he'll come home And hang around all day Song ends with a four-beat xylophone/harp/string cadence followed by a stinger (Both planes zoom upward out of frame as they finish; cut to Snuffy's perspective. The clouds roll away to reveal the sun, and the rainbow reappears at the same time just as Jay Jay predicted.) Snuffy: (from o.s.) Hey, it's back! Your idea worked, Jay Jay! (Head-on view of the sky; Jay Jay and Snuffy swoop in from the left and proceed forward. The pastel rainbow has vanished.) Jay Jay: Cool! Well, I sure wish I could chase that rainbow with you, Snuff, but...I gotta go make a delivery. See ya later! (He swoops o.s.) Bye! Snuffy: Bye-bye, Jay Jay! (Dissolve to another stretch of the sky; Snuffy lowers into view.) Narrator: So, Snuffy went to chase his rainbow again. But... Snuffy: Oh, phooey! (Tracy swoops over to him.) Tracy: Hey, Snuffy. What'cha up to? Snuffy: I-I'm chasing the rainbow, Tracy. (A pause; the lavender jet plane voices a chuckle as if to say, "You reminded me of something.") Tracy: Boy, oh boy. I used to chase rainbows all the time, too. But I finally gave up—they're just too tricky. Snuffy: You could say that again. Tracy: Hey, you know what? I think rainbows get thirsty and like to drink water. Maybe you should go near some water, I bet you'll find one there. Snuffy: (nods) Gee, thanks, Tracy. That's a great idea. (He flies off; as the narrator continues, cut to an overview of the Sandy Landing dockside as Snuffy hovers over. It is now dark just as at the beginning.) Narrator: So, Snuffy flew to Sandy Landing, and sure enough, the rainbow was in the sky above. (Head-on view of him; the sky is dark, and the clouds are turning grey.) Snuffy: Hey, there you are, rainbow! (Snuffy's perspective: the rainbow arching over the sun, the clouds starting to block it.) Snuffy: (from o.s.) Wait! I wanna see you up close, and— (Too late; he groans.) Double phooey! (The moment the clouds fully block the sun, we hear the sound of thunder rumbling. Back to Snuffy, lightning bolts start flashing beside him.) Snuffy: Oh, no! I-It's gonna rain again, I'd better get back home! (He turns around.) Narrator: So, Snuffy headed back to the airport, and he was sad that he hadn't gotten up close to the rainbow after all. (Dissolve to a close-up of the downhearted Snuffy, who voices a sad sigh; on the start of the next line, pull back to frame Old Oscar coming in. It is raining again.) Oscar: Well, gee wilikers, young feller. Why are ya lookin' so gloomy? Snuffy: Oh...I saw a rainbow today, Oscar. But when I tried to get up close to it, it ran away. Oscar: (chuckles) Chasin' rainbows, huh? (more chuckling.) Eh, some things never change. You know, I used to do that when I was a youngster, too! Snuffy: Really? Did you ever catch one? Oscar: Nope. I've stopped trying as soon as I figured out the secret of rainbows. Snuffy: What secret? Oscar: The secret of why they run away. Snuffy: What's that? (The loudspeaker beeps.) Brenda: (over speaker) Calling Oscar. Attention, Oscar. Please report to Brenda Blue's workshop for a tune-up. Oscar: Whoops, ha, gotta go! But you and I can finish this when I get back, then, I'll tell ya the secret! (The biplane makes his way out into the rain; Snuffy annoyingly shakes his head.) Narrator: Well, now poor Snuffy was more confused than ever. So the rainbow had a secret, but what was it? (His propeller spins; he roams around a bit.) As he thought about Old Oscar's words, and watched the raindrops fall, he found himself getting sleepy. (Close-up of him; his head droops, and his propeller stops spinning.) Narrator: After all, it was his naptime. Soon, he fell fast asleep— (Snuffy's eyes close.) —and had the most wonderful dream. (Spiral wipe to a long shot of Snuffy flying through the blue sky.) Narrator: He dreamed he was chasing the rainbow again, only this time he actually caught up with it. In his dream, Snuffy could hover, just like his pal Herky the Helicopter. So, he hovered up to the rainbow and spoke to it. (He flies off on the end of this; from here, cut to a rainbow arching across the sky, seen at a diagonal angle and glowing faintly. Snuffy floats into view and stops just before it.) Snuffy: Rainbow, why wouldn't you let me catch you before? (The rainbow's voice is gentle and feminine, and echos slightly.) Rainbow: Because I didn't want you to learn my secret, Snuffy. Snuffy: What is your secret? Rainbow: I think you might already know it. Snuffy: I do? Rainbow: Of course. My secret is that I'm just like the sky pictures you draw. (Close-up of Snuffy.) Snuffy: You are? Rainbow: (from o.s.) Yes. You see, up close your pictures are hard and fuzzy and hard to see, just a bunch of smoke. But from far away— (Pull back to frame it.) —you could really appreciate their beauty. Some things are only meant to be seen from far away. Snuffy: Gosh, you're right! You are just like my sky pictures! Now I see why you didn't want anybody to get close to you. And don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Rainbow: Thank you, Snuffy. I knew I could trust you. Snuffy: Bye-bye. (He starts to leave; on the start of the next line, spiral wipe to an extreme close-up of him back in the real world, fast asleep.) Narrator: And with that, Snuffy woke up— (His eyes pop open, and he smiles in realization.) —and he knew why the rainbow wanted only to be seen from far away. (His propeller spins; he exits the hangar.) Now, he had a really great idea for his next sky picture. (Cut to an overview of the main hangar.) Narrator: This was perfect timing—the rain had let up, and the sun was just coming out— (Snuffy enters the hangar.) —so Snuffy headed for Brenda Blue's workshop. (Cut to inside; Brenda is using a cloth to polish Oscar's nose.) Brenda: There you go. Snuffy: (zips right up to them) Brenda! Brenda! Brenda: What is it, Snuffy? Snuffy: I need something very special added to my skywriting smoke—I'm gonna make the best picture ever! Brenda: Sure! (She puts her cloth away; from here, wipe to outside. Oscar, Tracy and Jay Jay are standing together with Brenda nearby; all have their heads upward.) Jay Jay: Wow, look! Tracy: (gasps) It's beautiful! Oscar: (chuckles) Well, it looks like Snuffy discovered the secret of the rainbow, after all! (Cut to the sky; Snuffy flies through, his skywriting pipe spewing a smoke trail of pastel colors.) Snuffy: Hey, everybody! How do you like my new sky picture? (Back to the quartet on the end of this.) Jay Jay: You mean, you drew that rainbow, Snuffy? Brenda: Uh-huh. It's his, alright. Snuffy asked me to add some color to his skywriting smoke, and now he's drawn his own rainbow. (Back to Snuffy.) Snuffy: And the best thing is, everybody can see my rainbow all day long! Same tune as Jay Jay and Snuffy's rainbow song (C major) Short chime notes to the cadence of every other line (As Snuffy sings, his smoke changes colors based on which is named off, finishing with a multicolor pattern.) Snuffy: I can make red I can make blue I can make a rainbow Just for you Strings in Snuffy: If ya feel blue If ya feel grey I'll be your rainbow friend And never run away Song ends with a four-beat xylophone/harp/string cadence followed by a stinger Narrator: So, in the end, Snuffy finally learned the secret of rainbows—that they are meant to be seen from far away, so you can clearly see their bright, colorful beauty. (Snuffy's smoke returns to its first colored smoke trail from earlier as he flies upward; from here, dissolve to the rainbow he tried to chase earlier, displaying its colorful beauty, and fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts